It Only Takes One Shot
by SteeleSimz
Summary: Jane agrees to work a case with Pike, an accident forces him to confront his feelings for Lisbon before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**It Only Takes One Shot.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

A/N: Another story from me so please read and enjoy.

* * *

Jane was lying down on his couch reading his newly acquired book that he got from Cho, when he heard Lisbon's footsteps coming from the elevator.

"So how was your date last night?" Jane asked from his spot on the couch just as Lisbon sat down in the chair in front of her desk. He closed the book and placed it on his chest.

"It was good, why do you ask?" She was never comfortable talking about her dates with Pike, that was fine, he wasn't comfortable with her dating Pike.

"Just being nosy," he shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at her. "Where did you go?"

"To a jazz concert then dinner," she replied as she grabbed a pen and filled out some paperwork. Abbott approached just before Jane could ask another question.

"Agent, don't forget you have to be in court this afternoon."

"Yes, sir," Lisbon nodded her voice laced with displeasure at the idea of spending the entire afternoon in court. No one liked sitting around all day waiting to get harassed by lawyers, though Jane had some fond memories playing the latter.

"Jane, agent Pike is requesting your services for the day, he will be down shortly to brief you," Abbott told Jane before nodding to Lisbon and heading back to his office.

Jane sat up and looked over at Lisbon. "You know anything about this?"

"He didn't say anything this morning," Lisbon told him just as the elevator ding and Pike walked out. He made his way over to them.

"Teresa," he acknowledged her and gave her a smile before looking at Jane. "Mr. Jane umm, has Abbott spoken to you about a case that I require your help with?"

"Yes," Jane sighed and got to his feet. "What is the case?"

"Some missing art, we believe we have the people but I would like to make sure before we do any arrests," Pike explained.

"What do you need Jane for?" Lisbon asked as she got to her feet also. Lisbon wasn't so keen on having Jane out of her reach, especially when he was going to be alone with her boyfriend.

"I need him to cold read the people, see if they are lying," Pike told her. "Do you mind helping?"

Jane leaned his head back for a few seconds as he silently debated the idea of working with Pike. Currently he was unhappy that Pike was dating Lisbon but he wasn't going to say that out loud to anyone, but, this gave him a chance to also study Pike and see if he could find something wrong with the man currently in Lisbon life.

"Sounds like fun," Jane told him with a grin. Pike smile and then turn all his attention on Lisbon.

"Dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I have court this afternoon and no case currently so I am free," she smiled at him.

"Perfect, there is this amazing French restaurant that I want to show you," he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before looking at Jane. "We are meeting in one hour on our floor." The Pike left the two of them alone as he headed back to the elevator. Lisbon immediately turned and glared at Jane.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He feigned surprised "Pardon?"

"Why did you agree to work the case?"

Jane just shrugged as if he didn't have any hidden agendas. "Because he asked."

"No, you are just trying to find something wrong with him."

Well she'd gotten pretty good at guessing his moves. "Why would I do that," he asked defensively.

"Because it is you," she countered.

"What does that mean?"

"You like messing with people and you especially enjoy messing with me. So would I put it past you to mess up my relationship, no."

"That hurts Lisbon, I care deeply about your happiness," He shook his head.

"Ha," she walked away from him and made her way to the kitchen for what Jane was certain was a cup of coffee.

"More than you know," he muttered to himself as he made his way out of the bullpen and to the elevator.

* * *

There was something utterly dull about sitting in court all afternoon hearing testimony from both sides for a case. Lisbon had already given her testimony and now was waiting for the sides to call it a day so she could go home and get ready for her date. Finally the judge slammed the gravel down and she was free to go, turning on her cell phone after having turned it off at the start of the afternoon she waited for it to load and then it beeped at her while she exited the courthouse. A message from Pike, Fischer, Cho and Abbott and an unknown caller. A little worried she clicked the phone and played the voice-mail Pike message played first.

"_Teresa, you need to come to St. Michael there has been an accident involving Jane,"_ he told her before hanging up. Lisbon closed her phone before hearing the other message and made a beeline for her car. Early evening traffic meant that it would take a while for her to get to St. Michael.

Almost an hour later and several cuss words later Lisbon pulled into the parking lot of St. Michael, due to the traffic Lisbon as able to hear the rest of her voice-mails which said that Jane had been hurt in an accident and that he was okay but she needed to get there. She also got a call from St. Michael telling her that she was Jane's proxy and asked her to come to the hospital as soon as possible. She parked her car and nearly ran into the hospital, she came to a halt at the nurse station. "My name is agent Lisbon my friend was brought in," Lisbon told the nurse quickly.

"What is the name?"

"Patrick Jane."

"Teresa," Pike said from behind her. She turned and faced him.

"What the hell happened, Marcus?"

"It didn't go according to plan," he told her softly. That was something of an understatement since they were in a hospital. "Jane got shot."

"Oh, God." Lisbon rubbed a hand down her face. "Is he okay?"

"He got hit in the shoulder but according to the doctors he will live. Fischer is with him right now, it is this way," he placed a hand on her lower back and guided her through the hallways that led to the room that Jane was it.

"Here," Pike told her as he opened the door to the room. Lisbon walked in and saw Jane lying down on the bed with a crazy grin on his face.

"Lisbon, how nice to see you," he told her happily. "Did you hear the news?"

Something was up, Jane never looked so happy even when he was pulling a con. Lisbon went straight to his bedside and grabbed his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Right as rain...well that is if rain was right. Can rain be right?"

"Jane?" Lisbon asked confused.

"They gave him some powerful drugs," Fischer explained.

"Yeah, I can tell," Lisbon said as Jane smiled at her.

"You look liked you got laid, Teresa," he told her.

"Jane!" Lisbon said and removed her hand from his just as her cheeks reddened. Pike sort of laughed behind her while Lisbon refused to look at all three of them. Even stoned Jane could embarrass her.

"What?" Jane asked.

"What did they give him?"

"They have him on a morphine drip," Fischer told her. "He has been muttering stuff like that since he woke up."

"How badly was he shot?" Lisbon asked concerned.

"It is a through and through so no major damage," Pike told her. Lisbon was still focused on Jane.

"So why the strong drugs?"

"Supposedly Jane is sensitive to physical pain," Fischer said slightly amused. "That or they really wanted to shut him up."

"Second one sounds more plausible," Lisbon smiled and looked back at Jane who was grinning at her.

"He will need some physical therapy but he will be back up and annoying us in no time," Fischer told explained to her. "He has been asking for you though."

"Thanks, Kim," Lisbon told her as Jane started to hum some unknown song.

"I am going to head back to the office and give Abbott the update, are you okay handling Jane?" Fischer asked Lisbon.

"If it is one thing I know, it is how to handle Jane." Lisbon was thinking about the time she'd had to take him home drunk off his ass from liquor. Hearing him sing Christmas songs off key in her car made for an interesting night.

"Then goodnight to the both of you," Fischer told them before leaving the room.

"Why didn't you call the courthouse and have them get me?" Lisbon asked Pike over her shoulder as she studied Jane who just grinned at her.

"He was going to be fine so I didn't think you want to be disturbed," Pike replied to her.

"He is my partner and friend, Marcus, and I care about him. You should have told me," she shook her head in annoyance.

"Sorry Teresa."

"Want to know a secret?" Jane asked her suddenly.

"What is it Jane?"

"I am high as a kite," he laughed to himself.

"Yeah, you are, Jane," Lisbon brought her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose and gave it a slight pinch.

"How did he get shot?" Lisbon asked as she removed her fingers and turned to face Pike.

"Uh," Pike said as he looked around the room refusing to meet her eye.

"Marcus, how did he get shot?" She asked again her voice warning him she wanted a straight answer.

Marcus met her eye and sighed before speaking. "I accidentally shot him.

To Be Continued.


	2. Drugs and Tea

**Drugs and Tea**

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you all enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Have no rights to the show.

* * *

Lisbon gaped at him "You did what!"

Pike held his hands up in a defensive gesture and took a step back from her, "It was an accident I swear."

"How the hell do you accidentally shoot someone, Marcus?" She asked angrily.

"Lisbon?" Jane called out from the bed, interrupting the moment.

Lisbon turned her head quickly to look at Jane and scowled, "Not now, Jane." She turned back and glared at Pike. "You better started explaining."

"Oh, she is pissed, you might want to play nice, Pike," Jane announced then started laughing. "Pike sounds like a name of a fish, it is a fish isn't it?"

Lisbon just shook her head and ordered Pike to step outside. "Wait where are you going? The party is here," Jane yelled after her as she closed the door to his room.

"Wow, him and drugs don't mix," Pike told her with a smirk on his face.

Lisbon wasn't in the mood for any sort of amusement and instead, she crossed her arms across her chest. "Start from the beginning."

Pike let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and then started from the moment they entered the warehouse as she instructed. "We got to the warehouse and met with our potential sellers."

"And?"

He shrugged. "Everything was going according to plan, when one of the guys recognized Jane, next thing we know there is a hail of bullets flying around," Pike explained quickly. He looked apologetic about the entire situation. It wasn't something he liked explaining to Lisbon about, especially when he was never certain what sort of relationship she had with Jane. He couldn't help but feel threatened.

Of course it was bound to happen one day, someone would finally recognize Jane and end up blowing up an entire operation. Which is why she hated it when he went undercover, if he wasn't getting punched he was getting kidnapped. "Doesn't explain how you shot him," Lisbon pointed out.

"I pushed him out of the way and told him to get out of the building. The entrance we came through was covered by some of the seller's men and the exit was across the room. I swore I had him covered when I told him to move it. Then shots were fired, and I fired back, one of them hit Jane," Pike told her with regret. "Teresa I never meant for him to get hurt."

"Yeah? Well, he did, Marcus," she moved away from him and looked back through the small window that gave a view of Jane who seemed to be catching something imaginary. God, those drugs really had messed with his mind. Turned back she faced Pike. "Marcus he could have been killed, I don't know what I would have done if-" she stopped in mid-sentence.

"What?" Pike asked.

Lisbon shook her head, "Nothing." She wouldn't meet his eyes though.

Pike nodded his head but she was damn sure he didn't believe the lie. She wasn't sure what she would have done if Jane had died. If it wasn't for his letters she was certain she wouldn't have survive the two years he was gone.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Pike asked softly.

Lisbon gave him a small smile, "No, I think I will stay a little longer. Just to make sure the drugs don't cause any ill effects on him." She added on.

He couldn't very well fight her when he'd shot her friend. "I will call you tonight to check in on you okay," he told her and leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips. She nodded after he broke the kiss and told him goodbye before walking back into Jane's room.

"Lisbon you are back," Jane smiled as she entered the room. "You can help me catch bugs."

She hadn't been expecting that one. "Bugs?"

"Yes, these bugs around me are invisible and hard to catch but I swear they are there."

Lisbon sighed and removed her dress jacket before pulling a chair close to his bed. "Just like the imaginary rabbit?"

"Rabbit? No, Lisbon, these are bugs. Why would anyone want to catch an imaginary rabbit?"

Lisbon dropped her head into one of her hands and started to rub her eyes, it was going to be one long night.

"You know what is strange?" he asked, Lisbon lifted her head and looked at him.

"No, what is strange, Jane?"

"Every time I catch one of these bugs it mysteriously disappears from my hand, it is like...it is like..," he scrunched up his eyes and tried to come up with the word he was thinking about. It was kind of cute, in an adorable way.

"Like magic?" she suggested.

"No, no that isn't it," he shook his head and looked at her. "You are very, sexy Lisbon, even when you are carrying a gun."

Whoa from cute to flattery in two seconds. "Uh, thanks," she blushed and looked away from him.

"Magic," he suddenly blurted out.

"What?"

"The bugs disappear like magic," he laughed and smiled at her, "like magic, Lisbon."

Lisbon stared at him for a moment trying to sort out everything, but he was switching subjects so much she didn't even know where to start. The door opened up and a nurse walked in with a clipboard. "How is our patient doing?"

"He is a little drugged up," Lisbon told the nurse as she got to her feet.

"Oh, yes the doctor suggested extra drugs after he said he didn't like pain," the nurse acknowledged as she read over Jane's charts. She walked over and checked the IV. "Looks like he may have given him some extra morphine."

"You allowed him to drug himself?" Lisbon asked stunned

"This button administers a certain amount of medication but it looks like it is not functioning correctly. Someone must have tampered with it," the nurse stated to her. "I will have someone come fix it right away."

"Yes, please," Lisbon told her. At least that explained why Jane was acting so loopy.

"Do you have any questions?" The nurse asked her before stepping out of the room.

"When can he go home?" Lisbon asked.

"Probably tomorrow morning," the nurse gave her a smile and then closed the door to her room.

Once the nurse was gone Lisbon looked back at Jane, she sighed and moved to sit on the bed next to him. "Jane?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Look at me," she order him sweetly and he complied. "Did you mess with the IV?"

He smiled that sweet smile, "Why would I do that?"

"To stop the pain," she suggested calmly. She knew exactly why he had taken the extra doses but she wasn't going to accuse him. His mask of happiness faded and he looked at her somberly.

"Pain is all in the mind," he told her and looked away.

"Patrick?" She purposely used his first name to draw his attention back to her, it worked like a charm and he faced her again. "Don't ever do that again or I swear I will hurt you so badly that the drugs won't do anything for you."

She moved off the bed and back to her seat, they remained quiet for several minutes, he looked to be finally dozing off due to the medication. Sleep would do him some good, she thought to herself when she heard him say her name. "What Jane?"

His eyes were barely open and he looked…sad. "Why?"

"Why, what?" She asked confused. He looked like he was completely out of it and ready to fall asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

"Why are you with him?" He asked just as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lisbon woke up to pain in her lower back; opening her eyes the previous night came rushing back to her. She had stay by his bedside while he slept off the drugs he had been given. Another nurse and Jane's doctor had come in and had taken him off the morphine drip. During the whole removal process Jane had remained dead to the world, which was a relief to Lisbon. The doctor had told her that in the morning he would be discharged and she could take him home. The word home had stirred something in her stomach but she pushed it down, instead she'd nodded her head thanking the doctor before he left.

Standing up to stretch she walked over to the window and looked outside, there were dark clouds all around and a light drizzle of rain. There was a storm coming into the Austin area the weatherman had said the last time she watched the news, which had been a few days ago.

"Ugh," a moan from behind her disturbed her train of thought; she turned around and saw that Jane was awake. She smiled at him and walked over to his bedside.

"How are you feeling?"

He waited a beat before speaking, lifting his head a little he turned it to look at her. "Like crap."

Lisbon laughed and shook her head. "I bet. Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"I remember talking to you in the morning, sitting in on Pike's meeting and drinking a cup of tea. Then there was a warehouse and after that it gets a little blurry," he told as he tried to sit-up. She reached behind him and adjusted the pillows behind his back, then placed a hand on his good shoulder to help him ease back down on the pillows. After he was settled she sat down on the bed next to his hip.

"You were shot."

"That explains the sling," he motioned with his head to his arm that was in the sling with a smile on his lips. "So who did I piss off?"

She shook her head. "No one as far as I know." She let out a breath before continuing, "It seems that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Story of my life," he replied as he tried to move his arm a little, he winced as the pain hit him full force.

"Painful, isn't it?" Lisbon told him after seeing him wince, she knew damn well how much a gunshot to the shoulder hurt.

"No, I will be fine," he muttered and closed his eyes. She knew he was focusing on anything but the pain; it was a good technique that he knew well.

"Do you need anything?" She asked as she got off the bed and headed back to her chair to grab her discarded jacket from the night before, he shook his head. "Okay, then I will go fill out your discharge papers so we can go home."

Lisbon had been filling out the last of the paperwork when Pike walked in to the hospital, he called out her name and walked over to her, he gave her a kiss and then smiled. "What happened to you last night?"

"What?" She asked as she dropped the pen and handed the clipboard back to the nurse.

"Everything looks to be in order, we shall bring him out in a few," the nurse told her then disappeared.

"I called you last night and you never picked up," Pike explained to her as soon as the nurse was gone.

Well that sure didn't make her look like the dutiful girlfriend. "I'm sorry, I turned off my cell and then I dozed off here," she told him. "It was an accident," she added quickly at the concerned look that appeared on his face.

"It happens," he waved off the entire thing with his hand, "How about we get some breakfast, I know this great place."

Lisbon tilted her head and smiled at him, she wanted to say yes but something was holding her back, or rather _someone_. "I would love to but I need to make sure he gets home safely."

"To his airstream?" Pike questioned. "Couldn't Cho do that? You know there other people that can take care of him, he isn't your responsibility."

"That isn't the point," Lisbon scowled and walked over to the big window. He didn't understand that she felt that Jane truly was hers to take care of. Wasn't that what she'd been trying to do for the past twelve years?

Pike followed her then lowered his voice. "Yes, it is the point. You still haven't given me an answer about D.C."

"What the hell does that have to do with this situation?" Lisbon asked angrily. She wasn't sure how she felt about D.C, and right now the whole prospect of moving was the last thing on her mind.

"Because you are stalling about moving because of him," Pike said matter-of-factly.

"Jane has nothing to do with my answer," Lisbon countered, her voice sounded determined even if her mind was anything but.

"Then give me an answer," Pike said just as they hear the nurse called her name.

"He is all yours," the nurse left Jane sitting in the wheelchair. She looked at him for a second then turned back to Pike.

"Well?" Pike asked with a little irritation to his voice.

She sure as hell wasn't going to give him an answer when Jane didn't even know about the potential move. "We will finish this discussion later," Lisbon hissed at Pike before walking over to Jane. Pike let a huff of air pass his lips before following her.

"Looking good, Mr. Jane," Pike told him a little unhappy.

"Nice to see you, Agent Pike," Jane replied and got to his feet, he wobbled a little and Lisbon immediately placed an arm across his waist to steady him. The move didn't go unnoticed Pike who offered to drive them back to the airstream.

"No, my car is still here so I will take him," she told him still a little miffed with him. Pike nodded his head in understanding.

"Can I call you tonight?" He asked trying to fix the damage.

Lisbon looked at him and nodded her head yes before leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "We will talk tonight during dinner, okay."

"Sounds perfect. Get some rest, Jane," Pike said before bidding a farewell to both of them.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jane asked as Pike disappeared from sight.

"Don't start, Jane," Lisbon warned him and removed her arm from his waist. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, this place is dull," he told her and proceed toward the doors; he got outside and stopped looking around. "Where did you park?"

She just shook her head and smiled at him. "This way."

* * *

They arrived at the FBI parking lot and Lisbon parked her car in an empty space near Jane's airstream. She turned off the car and got out, he did the same on the passenger side and headed over to the door air stream. She pulled out his keys from her pocket.

"How did you get my keys?"

"Took them out of your personal bag when you were sleeping," she told him as she unlocked the door, opened it, and then moved out of the way so he could walk in. He walked in and sat on the couch.

"No, you in bed."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "Bed?"

"Yes, that thing in the back of this thing," she told him and pointed to back of the airstream.

"Uh, I never sleep on beds," he smiled at her.

"In bed now," she ordered. "You need your rest."

"I got plenty of rest in the hospital," he told her and got to his feet. "There must be a case calling my name."

"No," she shook her head. "You can sleep on that couch for all I care but if I see you outside of here then you will be having another visit to that hospital. Do we understand each other?"

He nodded his head. "Crystal clear."

"Good," she walked out of the airstream leaving him alone.

* * *

"Wiley my good man," Jane's voice caused Wiley to jump. He was standing in the middle of the FBI kitchen.

"Jane," Wiley said as he looked around. "Uh, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Resting? No, perfect health." Jane gave him one of his classic smiles. "Doctors recommend that I start working again but there is a slight problem."

"Oh?"

"See with my arm in this sling I am unable to make a decent cup of tea and I am craving a decent cup of tea," he told the young computer nerd.

"So you want me to make your tea?"

"That is correct."

"Don't do it," Cho entered the room. "He is stubborn when it comes to his tea."

"Nice to see you as always, Cho." Jane said still smiling.

"You shouldn't be here," Cho reminded him as placed an empty coffee mug in the sink as if nothing was really wrong with this situation.

"Meh," Jane shrugged at the comment. "I was just looking for a cup of tea."

"Lisbon is going to kick your ass," Cho pointed out to him.

Jane nodded his head, Cho was probably correct with that statement. But he wanted a cup of tea and making his own would only aggravate his injury so she really couldn't blame him for searching for someone to make one for him.

"Cho do you want to make my..."

"No," Cho told him and walked out of kitchen leaving Jane alone once again with Wiley.

"Well, what do you say my good man, Wiley? Help a cripple out?"

"Uh, okay I guess," Wiley said as he grabbed the kettle and placed it on the stove. "How do you like it?"

"First you need my teacup, then you are going to make sure the water is truly boiling, and don't forget to add the milk first before slowly dumping the tea bag in," Jane explained to him. Wiley nodded in understanding.

"So?" Wiley asked Jane as he took a sip of the tea. Jane smacked his lips a little then placed the tea cup down on the island counter.

"Meh."

"What is going on here?" Lisbon asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Lisbon," Jane told her as he pushed the teacup away from him.

"You are supposed to be resting," she told him as she grabbed his teacup and threw the remainder of it down the sink, then turned and started the kettle again.

"I wanted a cup of tea." Jane explained, making his voice slightly pitiful.

"So you used Wiley to make you one?"

"Make one is a strong word," Jane smirked at her.

Lisbon glared at him, "Wiley get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am," he moved quickly out of the kitchen. Wiley seemed happy to leave.

"Wow, you just scared him," Jane told her as he watched Wiley disappeared.

"I don't want any witness to when I kill you," she walked over to him. "Now get into the bullpen and sit on your couch and don't move the rest of the day or so help me God I will shoot you myself," she left no room for argument.

"Calm yourself woman," he told her as he held one arm up in surrender and made his way out of the kitchen. He sat on the couch as order a few minutes later Lisbon walked over to him holding his teacup.

"Here," she placed the tea cup next to him, he looked at it for a beat before reaching for the cup with his good arm, slowly took a sip, he swallowed and a smile appeared on his lips, perfection.

"Lisbon this is perfect," he told her genuinely.

"Of course it is," she turned in her chair to face him. "You think after knowing you for twelve years I wouldn't know how you like your tea. Now drink it and relax."

"Yes, Teresa," he smiled and lean back against his couch, a smile playing on his lips as he sipped his perfect cup of tea.

He kept his promise and behave himself, he only moved to use the restroom or to change his position on the couch it wasn't until the evening when Pike showed up did he make a scene.

"Teresa," Pike said as he walked over to her. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yes," she got up from her seat and grabbed her jacket.

"Good, we can talk about D.C," Pike told her as he helped her with her jacket. Lisbon flinched at the mention of D.C.

"D.C?" Jane asked from the couch. "What about D.C?"

"I asked Lisbon to join me in D.C," Pike told him.

"For a trip?"

"No permanently," Pike told him. Jane eyes shifted to Lisbon who had remained quiet the entire time.

"Jane, I meant to tell you," Lisbon told him quickly. Jane shook his head and got to his feet walking past them.

To Be Continued.


	3. Time For Change

**Time For Change**

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. There are spoilers for upcoming episodes in this chapter so you have been warned.

Disclaimer: No rights to the show.

* * *

"Damn it," Lisbon cursed under her breath.

"I thought he knew," Pike told her regretfully.

"No, I hadn't had the chance to tell him. Marcus I need to talk to him." She hadn't told Jane for the mere reason that she wasn't sure how he would react to the news.

"What about our plans?" He asked with hope.

"Can I catch up with you at my place?" She needed to talk to Jane and explain the situation before he made up his mind about it. It was hard to turn Jane away from anything he set his mind to.

"I guess," he replied deflated. She nodded and took off after Jane who was waiting at the elevator.

"Jane," she said his name so softly in order for him to know that she was here for him.

"Oh, hello Lisbon," he told her without looking at her. So he was already up to acting like he didn't give damn.

"We need to talk," she told him as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Uh, I have some sock folding to do tonight, so uh I am going to have to pass on our little talk," he walked in the elevator as soon as it opened.

"Jane, please don't leave like this."

"Go on your date," he told her as he pressed the button to the ground floor, his emphasis on the word _date_ was blatant.

"Jane, don't leave like this."

"Everything will be fine," he gave her a fake smile just as the doors closed. She really hated elevators when it came to major conversations with Jane. She knew where he was heading; it was just a matter of taking the stairs and hoping that the other agents caused the elevator to go slower so she could beat him to his airstream.

The sun had completely set when she arrived at his airstream, the lights were off which was a good sign, looking around she saw him shuffle out of the building behind some agents she didn't know, he looked hurt, like a lost puppy hurt. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't see her until he was at the door of his airstream.

"I took the stairs," she answered the question that had formed on his lips. He nodded and unlocked the door.

"I'm not up for company tonight so if you don't mind leaving I would greatly appreciated it," he told her as he opened the door and stepped inside, she reached behind him and slammed the door open.

"I'm not leaving until we talk," she told him with a glare. She could be just as pushy as him.

"What is there to talk about?" He asked her as she closed the door to the airstream.

"Jane, I wanted to tell you in person, to explain," she started but felt a lump foaming in her throat.

"No need to explain, it is your life and you are allowed to do what you want," he told her as he busied himself with making a cup of tea.

"That is truly how you feel?"

"Yes."

"Sheep dip. I know when you are lying, Jane and you are lying to me now," she accused him. He turned around and faced her.

"Not lying and no you still can't tell when I am lying you just think you can, like now," he shook his head and turned his back to her again. He winced as he reached for one of his teacups. Lisbon sighed and walked over to him.

"Here let me help you."

He pulled the teacup away from her, "No, I can handle it on my own. Don't you have a date?"

"I am just trying to help you," she explained to him her voice calm as she could muster but he was starting to irritate her, just like he wanted.

"I don't need your help, never have," he growled at her.

Fed-up with his current attitude she huffed "God, you really are a cold bastard sometimes," she opened the door to the airstream, walked out of it and slammed it with enough force to cause the entire thing to shake. Jane sat down on the soft and leaned his head back against it; he really was a cold bastard sometimes. Shaking his head he stood up quickly turned off the stove and ran out of the airstream. His eyes searched the parking lot for her car, she was just getting in, he ran over and tapped the window.

"Turn off the car," he told her and motioned her to exit the car.

She rolled down the window. "You have already said enough."

"Lisbon come on you are being childish," he regretted it the moment the words slipped past his lips.

"Me childish? Go to hell, Jane!"

She peeled out of the parking lot, almost running over his foot in the process. Jane shook his head in annoyance and took out his frustration on a small rock by kicking it.

"You're an idiot," Cho told him.

Jane jumped and turned around to face Cho "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"So you heard," Cho told him. It always amazed Jane what Cho knew, he always seemed to know everything before most people.

"How long have you known?" Jane asked curiously.

"The morning after Pike told her, she came to work looking like she hadn't slept all night," Cho informed him.

"Ah."

"Why don't you text her and talk with her, get everything off your chest before she makes her decision," Cho told him he made his way away from the airstream. "That and take a shower, you smell like disinfectant."

Jane did as he was told but it took him forever to shower and change into a new suit, he made a mental note to ask how the hell Lisbon did it when she was shot when he show up on her doorstep. He reached for his phone and text her.

_We need to talk, I am coming over._

He then called for a cab, took a couple of painkiller,s then went and waited for the cab to show up. The drive to Lisbon's new place was quiet, and thankfully the traffic was light. She lived about twenty minutes from headquarters in townhouse that she found after two weeks. As the cab pulled into the area he saw that her lights were on which meant she was home, he was thankful for that. He paid the driver, got out of the cab and headed to her front door. He gave it a light knock, no answer. He knocked a little louder, still no answer.

"Lisbon, I know you are in there." He called through the door.

"Go away, Jane," she replied to him, from the sound of her voice she was leaning against the door.

"Let me in," he pleaded.

"No," she was going to be stubborn about this.

"Fine I will just pick the lock," he told her and bent down to study the lock.

"How are you going to do that with one shoulder in a sling?" She asked, challenging him almost to prove her wrong.

"Just watch me," he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small lock pick. This was going to be harder than usually but he needed to talk to her. He grunted and used the pick to play with the lock, it took several times but he finally mange to open it, he twisted the doorknob and opens the door only to have it stopped by the chain.

"Really?"

"Yes, and if you break that then I will just shoot you for breaking and entering. I highly doubt anyone will find me guilty for shooting you." she threatened him.

"You would hurt someone who is crippled?" He asked as he snaked his good arm through the small opening. She swatted it away, hard. "Ouch." He pulled it back.

"Go home or it will be worse," she warned him and tried to close the door but he placed his foot in the space to keep it open.

"Please let me in," he whispered.

She sighed, "Move your foot." He knew he had won so he complied and waited for her to open the door fully. "Why are you here Jane?"

"I need to talk to you," he replied as he took her appearance in. She had changed out of her work attire and into a dark blue strapless dress. "You are going out?"

"Yes, Jane, that is what couples do."

"Teresa?" Marcus asked as he came down the stairs he "who was at the door?" He stopped on the last step and saw Jane staying near the door. He didn't look too pleased either. "Mr. Jane."

"Pike," Jane acknowledged him.

"Is it work?" Pike asked.

"No, Jane was just in the neighborhood and now he is leaving," she told Pike as she opened the door again for Jane.

"I could use a cup of tea," he told her with a smile.

"No."

"Teresa, finish getting dressed and I will get him some tea," Pike suggested.

"We have plans," she reminded him.

"We still have time."

"So it is settled," Jane smiled at her and followed Pike towards the kitchen. Lisbon huffed and headed upstairs to finish getting dressed. What was the worse that could happen if the two of them had a cup of tea together, the thought stayed in her head as she rushed to put on her shoes and then apply her makeup.

"Sure you don't want a cup?" Jane asked Pike just as Lisbon entered the kitchen.

"He doesn't drink tea," Lisbon told him as she placed her handbag on the table. "Finish your tea so we can leave."

"So D.C?" Jane said as she took a small sip of tea and ignored her completely.

"Yes, it is a promotion for Marcus," Lisbon smiled at Pike then glared at Jane, she knew what game he was starting to play.

"And for you?" Jane asked seriously, that question threw her off. She was expecting some sort of art theft remark.

"She has been offered a great position with one of the nation's top teams," Pike replied proudly as she snaked an arm around Lisbon waist.

"That is great," Jane took another sip of his tea and let it burn his throat.

"Jane, we need to go," Lisbon told him as she took the cup out of his hand and dump it into the sink.

"I wasn't done with that," he protested.

"You can make yourself some when you get back to your airstream" she told him as she nearly pushed him out of the kitchen. He walked over to the door and stopped to look back when he saw Pike helping Lisbon into coat, his hands lingering on her shoulders before he leaned down to kiss her. The three of them walked out of the apartment and Pike offered to go get the car.

"How did you get here?" Lisbon asked Jane.

"Took a cab," he replied.

"Want us to drive you back to the FBI?"

"No, I think I will just walk for a while, it is a nice night," he told her quietly then he did something he never done before, he leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear "You look stunning tonight."

Jane straightened up and headed down the path that lead out of the apartment complex. Lisbon watched him go as her mind raced with the thoughts of what he had just said.

"You okay, Teresa?" Pike asked as he stopped the car and got out. Pike opened the passenger side door for her and she got in.

"Yes," she told him right before he closed the door, as he walked over to the driver's side Lisbon looked out the window and watch Jane disappear into the darkness of the night.

* * *

It never surprised Jane how quickly the news spread through the FBI. The news that Lisbon had taken a job offer and was leaving with Pike to move to D.C, had become the topic near the water coolers these days. It had been a week since Pike had let it slip to Jane and since that time he had avoided Lisbon. He was lying on his couch when he felt someone kicked it.

"Lisbon," he acknowledge her without even opening his eyes.

"Let's get some lunch," she offered. "I want to talk to you about some things."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Sorry, I have plans for lunch already."

"Really?"

"Yes, Fischer and I have to question some witnesses in the latest case," he told her as he moved from his spot and got to his feet.

"Jane, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. You made your decision and I am happy for you," he told her as he stretched. "You deserve the best."

"Jane you ready?" Fischer asked as she came over.

"Of course," he nodded his head. "Good luck with the packing, Teresa," he told her before following Fischer to the elevators.

"So Lisbon is moving," Fischer told Jane as the elevators doors closed.

"Yes."

"That is all you have to say about it?"

"It is her life, she is allowed to do what she want, why does it matter what my opinion is?"

"She was the first demand on your list I thought you might have some sort of feelings about her leaving."

"Well, you are wrong," he told her as the elevator doors opened and the two of them walked out.

Talking to witness had made Jane restless by the time he return to the FBI, his heart wasn't into talking to them and if he was honest, he really didn't give a damn about the case. What Fischer had told him the elevator had stayed in his mind the entire day. Lisbon had been his first demand and his reason for returning. He wanted her to be happy and she deserved the best in life even if it meant that she left with Pike, a small voice in his head that sounded familiar told him he was lying to himself. After making himself a much needed cup of tea he headed to his couch, as soon as he exited the kitchen he saw Pike waiting at Lisbon desk, he was dressed in a tux.

"Fancy dinner?" Jane asked him as he walked by Pike.

"Yes and important," Pike told Jane.

"Really?" That caught his attention.

"Can I ask you something?" Pike asked a little nervous as he looked around.

"Of course," Jane told him as he took a sip of his tea. Pike reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"Do you think she will like it?" Pike asked as Jane looked down at the engagement ring.

"You are going to propose?" Jane asked stun, he placed his teacup on the desk.

"It is the next logical step and I care about her," Pike told him. "You know Teresa the best so do you think she will like it?

Jane studied the ring, it was small and delicate with a medium size diamond, at least Pike had some sense not to get anything huge. "She will love it."

"Good," Pike smiled and closed the box and placed it in his pocket again just as they hear the clicking of heels coming towards them. Lisbon was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves, her hair was silky and curled at the end, she looked like a goddess in Jane opinion.

"You look amazing," Pike told her with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she smiled at him and looked at Jane for a second. "Everything okay Jane?"

Jane shook himself into reality and smiled at her "Yes, and Marcus is right you look amazing."

"Thank you," she blushed and then took the arm that Pike was offering her. "Have a good night Jane."

"You too ,Teresa," he whispered as he two of them walked away from him. Jane took a seat on his couch as watched them leave, his eyes remain focus on the elevator long after they left and his tea had gone cold.

To Be Continued


	4. Facing The Truth

**Facing The Truth**

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again this chapter contains spoilers for upcoming episodes you have been warned.

Disclaimer: No rights to the show.

* * *

Jane was just staring up at the FBI ceiling trying to make patterns out of the moonlight reflecting off of it when he heard the elevator ding, he shifted his eyes towards the elevator wondering who would be coming to work this late at night. His eyes lit up when he saw Lisbon coming towards him, he swung his legs over the side of the couch and stood up.

"You are here late," he told her as she stopped right in front of him.

"Yes," she said simply as their eyes met.

"What is wrong? Did something happen at dinner?" He was concerned now, if Pike had indeed proposed then wouldn't she be with him?

"Nothing is wrong but something happened at dinner," she replied as she tossed her clutch onto her desk. "You knew, didn't you?"

He nodded his head "Yes."

They both remained silent, his eyes left hers and moved down to her left hand and he felt his heart drop out of his chest, there on her left hand ring finger was the ring that Pike had shown him earlier, which could only mean one thing.

"You said yes," he lowered his head in defeat.

"Why wouldn't I say yes?" Lisbon questioned him. "I am dating him, moving with him to D.C., so why wouldn't I say yes when he proposed?"

"I just thought-," but he felt his mouth go dry with trying to come up with a reason to why she shouldn't marry Pike. Other than the obvious that he felt something for her.

"Well, you thought wrong."

"So why are you here and not celebrating with _Pike_?" He asked feeling his temper rising, if she had to be engaged to another man then why come here and flaunt his defeat in his face?

"You tell me why I am here," she countered him. He just laughed and shook his head.

"So you are just here to shove it in my face?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Then why are you-" he never finished his sentence as she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a searing kiss. He stood motionless as her lips molded to his, her tongue tracing his bottom lip, she was actually kissing him. Her hands left his lapels and moved into his hair curling around his blonde curls, he moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer as he opened his mouth seeking out her tongue with his own. He placed his head against her head as he tried to catch his breath from the breathtaking kiss.

"That is why," she panted as she captured his mouth again with hers, she forced him to walked backwards until the back of his knees came into contact with the couch and he fell back onto it. She straddled his hips as she kissed down his jaw.

"Teresa," he whispered as he felt her hands go to his shirt and start unbuttoning it.

"What?" She muttered as she softly bit down on the pulse in his neck, then soothe it with her tongue.

"Shouldn't we take this somewhere else?" He asked as he felt himself losing control.

"No," she moved back a little to look at him, their eyes met and he saw the desire in hers. "I have always wanted to take you on this couch." She told him before she captured his lips again; he smiled as he slipped his hands under her dress.

"Get up," someone kicked his couch causing him to jump.

"What?" Jane asked as he looked around the busy FBI bullpen.

"We have a case," Fischer told him.

"A case?"

"Yes, a cold case." Fischer threw the file onto his chest and walked away.

"Everything okay Jane?" Lisbon asked him from her desk. He sat up and looked over at her.

"What?"

"You seemed like you were having a nightmare, you were moaning in your sleep," she pointed out to him.

"I guess, I don't remember," he said still shaken from the dream he had just had, he hadn't even noticed that she had moved from her desk and was standing right in front of him. She bent a little and looked at him.

"You want a cup of tea?"

"Yea, that would be good," he agreed and looked quickly at her left hand, it was bare. A faint smile played on his lips. Lisbon nodded and headed towards the kitchen, he had to know what she said it was important, getting to his feet he made a beeline to the kitchen.

"How was dinner?"

"Short, Marcus called to D.C, to finalize some last minute paperwork," she told him as she filled the kettle.

"So he didn't?"

"Didn't what?" Lisbon asked curious as she grabbed his teacup from the cupboard.

"Nothing," Jane shook his head and walked over to her. "I will take care of it."

"Okay," she shrugged her shoulder and grabbed a mug for herself and reached for the coffee maker.

"How is the packing coming along?" He asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Slowly," she told him as she poured herself a cup. "Truth be told I should never have unpacked after I left Washington."

"Want help?" He offered quickly.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you are never one to offer help unless there is something in it for you," she pointed out. He was annoyed by her characterization of him, he was always willing to help her out no matter what good it did him.

"That isn't true."

"Maybe, but it is packing, Jane, not a lot of fun."

"Nonsense, it could be a lot of fun. 6:30pm I will bring dinner, unless you have plans with Agent Pike?"

"No, he won't be back for a few days."

"Then it is settled," he smiled as the kettle started to whistle.

* * *

He knocked on the door to her apartment; she opened it and smiled at him. "You are early," she told him as she moved aside and allowed him. "What did you bring?" She closed the door and led him to the kitchen.

"Chinese," he told her as he followed her, he placed the bag on the countered as she reached over and pulled out some paper plates.

"I already packed the actual plates," she told him as she handed him a paper plate.

"This will be fine," he smiled as he place the plate down and started pulling out the boxes of food with his good arm.

"You want a glass of wine?" She asked as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle.

"That would be lovely," he smiled as he watched her grabbed to plastic cups and open the bottle of wine.

"Not fancy but it will do," she handed him the cup. They piled their plates with food and each took a pair of chopsticks out of the bag before heading into the living room. Jane placed his plate on the living room table then went back to the kitchen for his cup, having his arm in a sling was starting to become annoying to say the least. They both sat down at she reached for the remote and turned on the stereo, the soft lull of jazz music filled the room.

"So how far did you get into dinner last night?" Jane asked as he started to eat his food.

"Not far, we had just ordered," she told him.

"And then?"

"What?"

"What happened after Pike got the call?"

She eyed him with a bit of curiosity and suspicion. "What is your obsession with my dinner with Pike?"

"Nothing, I am just being nosy."

"We left and I took him to the airport, that is it, then came back here and packed a little," she told him.

"Okay," he nodded. At least that meant Pike hadn't proposed if he had then she would have told him or at least he hope she would have.

"How is the case coming," she asked changing subjects before taking a bit of her food.

Jane waved it of. "Meh, it is a cold case."

"Meaning?" She asked with her mouth somewhat full.

"There are no real leads just new ones that won't lead anywhere," he told her as he took a bit of his food.

"Where is the case at?"

"Florida," he told her with a slight smirk. "Fischer wants to go there tomorrow to check out the crime scene and interview some witness."

"And you disagree?"

He shook as head and placed his chopsticks down "I just don't see why they need me to go."

"Because you are good at what you do," she told him as she use a napkin to wipe some sauce off her face. He stopped and looked at her.

"What?" She asked felling a little scrutinized all the sudden.

"You have a little sauce still on your face," he pointed with finger.

"Where?" She asked as she used the napkin to try and get it.

"Stop," he held up a hand to stop her then reached over and grabbed the napkin from her hand. "Allow me."

She nodded, he licked his thumb then lifted it to the corner of her mouth, her eyes remained focused on his as he wiped the sauce off the corner of her mouth, he swiped again slowly this time allowing her thumb to skim over her bottom lip, her breath hitched and he removed his hand.

"All gone," he told her before clearing his throat and returning to his food.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The rest of the dinner they remained in silence, listening to the music playing softly. She got to her feet and grabbed both empty plates, she headed to the kitchen where he hear the distinct sound of a trash can opening and closing then the fridge opening and closing, without a doubt she had put the leftover food in the fridge for later. She walked back out to him and he stood.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked with a grin. "The bedroom?"

"No," she shook her head. "You can just stay down here."

"Got it." He nodded and looked around the room.

"Are you sure you are up to his?" She asked concerned.

"I will be fine, I will stay away from anything that needs to be wrapped," he told her as he walked over to and empty box, grabbed it with his hand that wasn't in a sling then headed over to the book shelf. He dropped the box and started pulling the books down and placing them in the box.

"If you need me, just holler," she told him as she walked up the stairs. "And Jane?"

"Yes," he looked up at her.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked and went back to work.

At least helping Lisbon pack allowed him to be nosy without the repercussions. He knew from past visits that she had several books on leadership but now she also seemed to have books on psychology and a couple on dealing with lost which struck him as odd since it had been a long time since she lost anyone. He closed the box and went for another empty one before continuing his job; he was nearly done with the bookshelf, only leaving those items that were fragile and required to be wrapped in paper. He took a stepped back to see if he was missing anything when his eyes caught a box on the top most shelf placed towards the back. He wouldn't be able to get it, even if he was on his toes, so he headed into the kitchen grabbed one of the chairs and came back out. He placed it in front of the book shelf and then slowly he stepped up, at this height he was able to use his good arm to get the box and pull it down. Curiosity got the better of him as he stepped down and sat down in the chair he had been using as a step stool. He placed the box in his lap and removed the lid, he gasped as he looked inside, his letters, all of them were nestle inside.

He couldn't believe she had kept the letters; she even kept the shell he had sent. His fingers skimmed the letters as a smiled played on his lips.

"Jane?" Her voiced drifted down to him as she came down the stairs. "Taking a break already are we-" she stopped on the last stepped when she saw what he was looking at.

"You kept them," he whispered, he looked over to her. "You kept all of it."

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't?" She asked as she finally made her way to him. "It was my only connection to you during those years." She grabbed the box and closed the lid, "I never meant for you to see them," she told him as she placed them inside the moving box. She seemed embarrassed…and afraid.

"Why didn't you tell me you kept them?" He asked as he got to his feet.

"Didn't seem important and it hasn't come up in conversations," she explained before taking a deep breath. "We actually have never talked about what happened in those two years."

"No, we haven't," he agreed, he took a step closer to her then looked down. "Maybe we should talk about it before you leave."

"No," she shook her head and nibbled on her bottom lip, "It is over now." There seemed to be some wistfulness there, he wasn't imagining it.

"Teresa," he lifted a hand to cup her cheek, she unintentionally leaned into it. He leaned down to and was mere inches away from touching her lips with his own when there was a knock on the door; they jumped back from each other. Jane was ready to kill whoever was on the other side of that door.

"Who the hell would be here this late," she asked out loud before walking over to door and looking out the peephole. She quickly moved and unlocked the door.

"Teresa," Pike said as he dropped his bag and pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Marcus, you're back early," she told him after he broke the kiss.

"Couldn't stay away," Pike told her as he released her from his grip then his eyes settled on Jane. "Jane?"

"Uh, he just here helping me pack," she stumbled over her words.

"That is great," Pike smiled as he closed the front door. "This way we can get every packed before we need to leave."

"You know it is late and I got a case tomorrow," Jane told him as he walked over to them. "I am going to call it a night, if that is okay?"

"Of course, night Jane," Lisbon told him as he opened the door and closed it behind him. Shaking his head he headed away from her apartment and into the darkness.

* * *

Jane had taken a taxi back to the FBI, he wasn't in the mood to sleep in his airstream so he made his way to his couch and slept there until light stream in, then he forced himself to head back to his airstream for a shower. By the time he returned Lisbon was standing by her desk talking to Fischer.

"Jane you almost ready?" Fischer asked as he walked by.

"For?"

"We are leaving for the case, remember," Fischer told him.

"Do you really need me?"

"Yes," Fischer told him. "Do I need to have Abbott order you to go?"

"Meh," Jane shrugged his shoulder. He really was in no kind of mood to do anything, he was still frustrated with the events that had almost happened the night before. He'd been so damn close!

"Agent Fischer why hasn't your team left for the airport?" Abbott picked the perfect time to show up in Jane's personal opinion.

"Jane refuses to go," Fischer outed him out.

"Is that true Jane?"

"Yes," Jane nodded his head.

Abbott studied him for a few silent moments. "What do you want?"

"What?" Fischer asked shocked at what Abbott just asked.

"We need Jane on this case and there must be something he wants, so what is it Jane?"

Well this was surprising, usually it took more than just a simple refusal before they turned to bribery. Abbott must be desperate, that would be interesting. Jane looked at each of them his eyes falling on Lisbon last, slowly smiled crept onto his face. "I want Lisbon to go with me."

"What?" Lisbon was taken back. "No, I have packing to do, Jane, I am not part of this team anymore."

"If you don't go I don't go," he told her. "So what is it. Abbott?"

"Agent Lisbon you are still a part of this team until I sign off on the paperwork so you will go with Jane while Fischer stays here."

"Sir, you can't be serious," Lisbon told Abbott.

"You have a flight to catch, agent," he told her before walking away.

"I will get the file for you Lisbon," Fischer told her before walking away from them.

"So Lisbon how does a trip to Florida sound?" He asked behind her.

"Jackass," she muttered before walking away from him, mostly likely she would be calling Pike to tell him the good news; well it was good news to Jane.

To Be Continued.


End file.
